


Secrets of the Worst Kind

by Soundblast1



Category: Transformers
Genre: Dimension Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundblast1/pseuds/Soundblast1
Summary: When one of wheeljack's invitations explode's he and Silver (Prowl's charge) get's sent to another universe, they must try to figure out how to get home. (Not that Silver really cares to go home.) Prime universe.





	

I walked into the warehouse looking for Wheeljack to see if he was working one of his new invention. He was hunched over a table covered in scrap metal and old trinkets of some kind. Looking around the room I could see a large device in the center of the room with a generator powering a few lights strung up around the room. “Hay Ratchet said you need my help with something?”

“Hmm, oh yes,” Wheeljack replied as he looked up from his workbench. “I can’t get enough power to get to the ground bridge to even see if it works.”

“And you need my electroshock ability to power it,” I crossed my arm as I looked up at him.

“Yes, but that is if you wish to help me,” he said shrugging.

“What Prowl wont let you use any of the energon we have stored?”

“No he will not but I thought that you could help me out,” I gave him a look. “He said it would be to wasteful and I don’t think he likes me.”

“He doesn’t like anyone not even me and I’m his charge. Plus it’s gonna cost you something,” I said as I walked over to him.

“Ya I know,” Wheeljack pointed to some thing that reassembled a lightning rod. “Just hit that with a strong burst and it should work.”

“So what if this thing doesn’t work and blows up the building?”

“Don’t worry if it dose this building is schedule to be torn down tomorrow. Plus the cops might show up,” he looked around the building. “No thanks to Prowl but I guess he can’t keep up all of the building we have.”

“Ya so just one big shock and it should be good?”

“Yep, just let me turn it on first,” he walked over to the computer and typed on the computers.

“Alight here we go,” I sighed as I pulled my sleeves up. I walked over to the lightning rod and put my right hand on it. Taking a deep breath I started to send a large charge to the cool metal. 

“Just a bit more and I can start to power it up,” Wheeljack said as he started to turn on the device.

“So what is a ground bridge?”

“It is a device that lets us travel to places a lot faster than if we were to drive. It’s kind of like teleporting but everyone can use it and we could gain leverage against the cons on missing.”

“That’s cool but should it be sparking?”

“What? No it shouldn’t. Oh shit get away fro...” Wheeljack tried to yell but was cut off by a loud explosion. As the dust started to clear I tried to get up on shaky legs. I picked up my backpack and put it on.

A sharp pain shot up throw my right arm as I tried to wiggle my fingers. Relieved that they were still moving I began to look around the abandoned building. The walls, ceiling, and floor had been scorched from the high voltage electrical shock. It’s a good thing that this building is going to be torn down tomorrow (Wheeljack where the hell are you ya fragger) otherwise this would be a problem. (Maybe his new invention teleported him somewhere else, again.) I guess I don’t know my own strength anymore, oh well I’ll just have to try and not go overboard like I did last time. The sound of police sirens finally reached my ears as I got out of the old building. They’ll have a field day trying to explain the burn marks everywhere.

I slowly walked away from the building just as the first of the cops showed up. I thought about how this could go down. I could ether get caught and call Prowl to come and get me (which would end with a long lecture and me losing the last of my privileges) and that’s if I could get a hold of him or run like hell. Sadly I can’t run that fast after using so much energy on something stupid. I looked down to my arm to see how well it could hold up if I fought the cops, but I was having a hard time moving it let alone trying to hit something. My best option would to just teleport out of here.

“STOP YOURE UNDER ARREST,” one of the officers yelled as he got out of the car and pulled his gun out. I stopped to look at the man as his partner got out and started to walk in my direction, cuffs in hand. “Put your hands behind your head, kid,” I smiled to the man as if nothing was wrong as I put my hands behind my head. I slowly took a step back and watched as my surroundings suddenly change from an old rundown city road into a clearing in a small forest. I would have love to see the look on the cops face as I disappeared. 

~~

 

“Optimus we have a strange energy signal coming from sector 32,” Ratchet called out as he tried to triangulate the source.

“Can you identify what type of energy it is,” the Prime asked as he and the others walked over to the console.

“Not yet,” the medic replied as he typed away on the key pad. “What in the name of Primus? The energy signal just teleported across the country,” he said in confused tone.

“Can you get us close to the signal?”

“Yes just give me a moment,” Ratchet said as he typed and the ground bridge started up. “There that should get you within a two mile radius of it.”

“Thank you,” Optimus said as he headed to the green portal, “Autobots roll out!”  
~~

 

Sitting on a bolder can really make your butt cold but when you have no idea where you are you tend to sit and think, at least my arm stopped hurting. I’ve been lost in the woods for the past hour and realized I have no survival supplies with me, other than a lighter but last time I tried to make a fire, it got out of hand very quickly. (At least I found out that I’m fire proof, sadly my close were not.) I took my phone out of my backpack to check the time and realized that without a GPS location it was telling me the wrong time (or be able to call anyone.) Sighing I laid back on the cold rock to look up at the orange sky. After a while the sound of gunfire started to ring throughout the trees. 

Sitting I looked around to see if I could tell were the gunfire was coming from and wondering if I should go check it out or run off in the other direction. Alas my curiosity got the better of me and I had to check it out. When I got closer to the gunfire I could see two groups of giant robots fighting each other, looking closer I could tell they were all Cybertronians. Great, this should be interesting. They didn’t look like any of the bots and con I’ve met, but one of them did look vary similar to Optimus. 

“Well what do we have here,” a con said as he picked me up by my backpack, making the others look in my direction. “Give us the relic and I might let this human live,” the con yelled at the bots. I looked at the bots to see what they where going to do, but doing a head could one of them was missing. The femme was no were to be seen but the con seemed to not realize this.

“Put the human down Starscream,” the bot that looked a lot like Optimus demanded as he tried to take a step forward. Wait did he just say Starscream? This con can’t be Starscream, this con looks to feminine to be Starscream.

“Than hand over the relic Prime,” the con called “Starscream” smirked as the bots looked angrier at him. Ok now I’m just confused, I thought there could be only one prime at a time. Unless, oh god fragging dammit Wheeljack I’m going to kill you when I get home. If I can get home that is. 

A gunshot rang out and then I was dropped to the ground and took off running as fast as I could. Starscream was cursing as the gunfire resumed and I was picked up by a large green Autobot. Something was shouted and the bots started to run toward a green portal that seemed to appear out of no were. We went throw and my whole body started to have a tingling sensation all over. It was weird. Then the next thing I knew we were in an old missile silo and there was an old looking medic at a computer. The portal closed behind the last bot as the medic turned to look at us.

“Another human,” he scoffed as the other bots seemed to relax a bit as I was put back on the ground. “Aren’t the three we already have enough?”

“Aw come on Ratchet it’s not like we could leave the kid there with all of the cons,” the big green bot replied.

“Bulkhead is right but why were you out in such a remote location,” Prime asked as he and the others looked at me.

“Um I was out hiking,” was my sad excuse to the bots but I really couldn’t tell them the truth. They would probably think I was nuts if I told them I was from a different dimension. “And heard fighting so I wanted to see what was going on.”

“Curiosity of that kind can get one killed,” the Prime replied with a disappointed look on his faceplate. “Also you could have gotten yourself hurt.”

“And we probably lost the relic,” the femme said bitterly as she wondered off down one of the halls.

“Oh come on Arcee don’t be that way,” Bulkhead said as he fallowed her.

“So what’s your name,” a yellow and black bot beeped at me me as he picked me up and put me on a landing area with an old couch. 

“Um, Silver. What’s yours,” I asked looking around the room more.

“Bumblebee, that’s Ratchet and Optimus Prime,” he said as he pointed at the two bots who were taking over by a computer. “the other two are Bulkhead and Arcee.”

“Cool nice to meet you Bumblebee,” I replied with a head nod. “Um there are other humans you guys know?”

“Oh there teenagers like you, and thinking of which I should go and pick them up soon,” he said as he looked over at the other two and waved the Prime over. “I need to head out see you guy later,” he said as he started to leave and I waved goodbye.

“So I guess this is all confidential information,” I asked, looking at Optimus as he nodded at me. “Are we safe here?”

“Yes and agent Fowler will be here shortly to ask you some questions,” Optimus replied.

“Ok,” looking over I could see the computer had a globe map up. “What type of relics are you looking for?”

“Cybertronian relics from our home planet,” he replied as he looked at me. “We must keep them out of the Decepticons hands to keep Earth safe.”

“That has to be hard,” thinking of all of the times I nearly died because of them. All of the pain they caused to the human race and the few bots we have. We almost lost Ratchet because of them but thankfully the twins had arrived in time to save him. All I got in response was a small hum from the large mech. “So I take it that your the leader of this rag tag of a group,” I said with a half hatred smile.

“That would be a correct young one,” the alarms to the base and I looked at the large bot. “That should be Agent Fowler,” he replied to my unasked question.

“Prime what the hell is going on,” a dark skin man in a (men in black type of) suit yelled as he entered throw an elevator. “Who is she and why is she here,” he glared at me as if I had kicked his puppy.

“Um, I’m Silver Sir,” I replied as I stuck my arm out in a friendly greeting.

“Fowler,” he replied in a bitter tone. “Why is she here,” he looked at Optimus.

“She is here because the Decepticons tried to use her as a shield when we were looking for a relic,” Optimus replied. “They know she is with us now and it would be unwise to leave her unprotected.”

“Right, so where do you live kid,” Fowler asked as he looked at me.

“Ah, not anywhere really, mostly on the streets.” Thank Primus my close were all torn up and dirty from the explosion to make it somewhat believable. “I just move town to town looking for a cheep meal.”

“If that’s true than that will make this easier,” Fowler replied with a blank face.

“You’re not going to kill me are you, because last time I herd that line the people tried to kill me,” I asked backing up a little.

“What no, I’m just going to place you in protective services for the time being,” he gave me a confused look of uncertainty. 

“Oh, cool.” The sound of an engine roared as a yellow and black sports car drove up. When it stopped three teenagers hoped out, a girl with pink and black hair, and two boys one having jet black hair and the other had light brown hair and wore glasses like me but a different style.

“Hay who are you,” the girl shouted as she ran up the ramp to where Fowler and I were. “How did you get here and why are you covered in dirt?”

“Um, I’m Silver, I really don’t know and I like to hike in the woods. Who are you,” I asked as the other two walked up with amused looks on there face.

“I’m Miko that’s Jack and Raff,” she said with a smile as she looked me over.

“Miko you don’t have to ask someone a million questions when you first meet them,” Jack said as he and Raff walked over to us. 

“Oh come on Jack she’s a person that’s not normality here,” Miko replied with a shrug and crossed her arms. “Plus I would like to know why she’s here.”

“So why are you here,” Raff asked as he looked at me but Optimus answered for me.

“She is here because the Decepticons saw us remove her from the battle,” he sounded a bit disappointing tone.d

“You saw the cons get a smack down,” Miko shouted as she started to shake me.

“Yes, now please stop shaking me,” she stopped just as the other two bots walked back into the room.

“Well I have paper work to go fill out I’ll be back later,” Fowler said as he turned to leave.

~~

 

Meanwhile...

“Ow, well that didn’t work,” Wheeljack’s voice echoed as he sat up rubbing his head and looking around the pitch black room. “Silver are you alright?” When he didn’t get a response he began to worry if she was hurt Prowl was going to kill him (or at least take away all of his inventing equipment). “Are you even here,” he asked as he turned on his headlights. “Well this isn’t good.” looking around he saw large borders scattered all around and rock walls all around. He was in a cave. 

Getting up off the cold ground, his joints snapped back into place as he started to move about the cave. Fallowing the tunnel (what he hoped was an exit) to find light blue crystals leading his way. Wheeljack started to notice the low energy coming off of them and decided to scan one to see what it was. To his surprise it register as energon. “Hmm, this is getting weird,” he said to himself as he looked around. After a few hours of walking around in the dark Wheeljack finally could see some natural lighting. “Finally,” came the exasperated sigh. When Wheeljack reached the cave entrance he noticed the sun was going down and he had no idea where he was. Pulling out a data pad he began to hack into the satellite system to at least get his location. He then noticed the faceless cons coming out of the woods heading in his direction, once he was spotted they pulled out there weapons and aimed at him. 

“Put your hands up Autobot scum,” one of the cons shouted as Wheeljack put the data pad back into his subspace.

“Well,” was his only answer as he tried to think of a way out of this alive, and then it hit him like a sack of bricks. “SMOKE BOMB,” he shouted as he throw a flash grenade (to his credit there was some smoke and very colorful confetti) at the cons. While they were distracted Wheeljack took off running into the woods hopping to lose them. 

“AFTER HIM!!!”

About three hours later Wheeljack had managed to give the cons the slip and find a paved road. He had also found out he was only a few miles away from New York city and his com. system wasn’t working (hopping he could fix it with the tools he has on hand). He sat on the cold flooring of an old warehouse drinking one of his energon cubes thinking of his next move. He needed to see if Silver was alright but had no idea how to do that without his com-link working.

~~

 

After about a million questions from Miko that I couldn’t really answer (or didn’t want to) we settled down on the couch for a monster movie marathon. Most of the bots had worded off (except Bumblebee and Bulkhead who also wanted to watch the movies), most of the movies were really cheesy and I had lost interest after the first one. I was playing a Pokemon ROM hack on my phone (now on the right time) when Agent Fowler had came back in the room.

“Alright I have finished all of the paperwork and have set up a safe-house you can stay at for the time being,” he said as we all looked at him. “But I don’t trust you on your own so I’m having Jack keep an eye on you,” he looked at the boy, “and yes I already cleared it with your mom.”

“Why does Jack get to do it,” Miko asked/ pouted.

“Because you’re not that responsible and Raff’s mom would have a fit,” Fowler replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. “But you can help her pick out some decent close tomorrow,” that made Miko perk up a little.

“Oh god kill me now,” they all looked as Miko looked upset again. “No offense Miko but it’s just I HATE going close shopping,” that seemed to calm her down again. “To many people and not enough close that don’t make someone look slutty.”

“Well we’ll just have to show you how to have fun then,” Miko replied with a cheerful smile.

“Ya I highly doubt that,” I said as I looked at the time. 9:45. “It’s getting late can we go check out that safe-house now?”

“Ya I think that would be best,” Fowler replied. “Jack your mom already dropped off some close for you at the safe-house.

“Ok me and Arcee will meet you guys there in a few,” Jack replied as he got up to get his friend.

Pulling into the driveway I was mildly surprised to see the safe-house was in the middle of a nice neighborhood. The house its self looked a little to fancy with the nice big front porch and attached garage. When we went inside it was fully furnished. It had two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a modern kitchen, a fancy den leading to the garage, a fenced off backyard, my favorite a big pool and a hot tub (sadly I don’t have a swimsuit).

“Wow this house is nice,” Jack said as he walked in throw the garage door.

“Ya I know it looks like one of those houses on a fancy magazine,” I replied looking around the kitchen. “Cool the fridge is fully stocked.”

“Yes, don’t eat everything at once,” Fowler said as he walked out of one of the bathrooms. “Jack your close are in the upstairs bedroom on the left, now if that is all I’ll be on my way.”

“See you later then,” I said as he walked out of the house and left. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Ok, I’m going to look around then,” Jack said as he wondered off.

I dropped my backpack on the floor of the bathroom and turned the water on. As I waited for the water to heat up, I started to undress. Looking up in the mirror I could see some of the old scars on my back from battles that hadn’t ended well. There wasn’t that many but some of them looked really bad. Stepping into the shower a sigh of relief hit me as the hot water ran down my sore body. It didn’t take long for me to finished with the shower, I finished drying off and grabbed my bag and pulled out my subspace and got my old shorts and tee shirt. I put them on and put the rest of my close back into the back pack. 

Jack was watching tv on the couch when I got out of the bathroom. Looking at my phone the black numbers of 10:32 stared back at me. I wanted to go to bed but my OCD told me to go make sure all of the doors and windows were locked. So that’s what I did as Jack looked at me funny. “I like to know everything is locked down before I go to bed,” I said with a somewhat cheerful smile and he nodded and said he was heading it bed as well. I went into the room a crossed form the room Jack was staying in and flopped down on the bed. I hadn’t even bothered to turn on the light, looking over at the thing giving off a red light in the dark room I could see the alarm clock on the bedside table. 10:52. I glared at it as if it had insulated me, a small beep startled me. Realizing it came from my phone, sighing I pulled it out of my bag. There was a text message from Wheeljack (I had him listed a crazy inventor).

Silver where are you? Are you ok? Please don’t tell Prowl that I fucked up again he’ll kill me :’( I couldn’t help but smile at the message as a sense of joy hit me. I wasn’t stuck here alone after all.

Ya I’m ok but I don’t know were I am, I texted back. Your going to get a kick out of this but I think we’re in a different dimension. I met a few bots that have the same name as ours. Where are you?

Oh thank god you’re alive :) A different dimension you say? That must explain the weird cons I saw earlier. Somewhere near New York. I’m gonna get some supplies to build a device to get us home but for now stay with the bots (I don’t think I can keep you safe on my own).

Ok just be careful please. If you leave without me I’m gonna kill you.

I know just don’t get caught using your powers.

K night crazy man. :P

Night girly hope to see you soon.

I dropped my phone on the night stand and curled up into the blankets on the bed as I slowly drifted off to sleep. In the morning I awoke to the smell of bacon. One of the best smells to wake up to in the morning at least that’s my opinion. Looking at the clock I groaned, it was only 8:25. It should be a sin to wake up before noon on a Saturday. Getting up I headed to the bathroom that was next to the stairs, I splashed cool water in my face to wake myself up more before I headed downstairs. After grabbing my phone I looked to see if there were anymore messages to only find that my phone’s battery was at 9%. Giving it a little shock, I watched the power slowly jump up to fully charged. It’s a good thing that I have this ability otherwise I wouldn’t be able to charge my phone (lost the charger a long time ago).

Walking down the steps I could hear Jack talking to someone, as I walked into the kitchen the talking stopped. Jack was sitting at the counter in a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt as a woman with black hair and soft features smiled at me. She looked a lot like Jack so I amused she was his mom, she was wearing blue jeans and a light blue tank top.

“Well good morning,” said as she put a pancake on a larger stack of pancakes. “The food is almost done just take a seat next to Jack, by the way the name is June I’m his mom.”

“Nice to meet you my name’s Silver,” I replied as I sat down next to the half asleep boy. I couldn’t help myself I had to poke him and I almost regretted it, as he stated to fall over off the chair but I grabbed his shirt just in time to keep him from doing so. “Ooops.” Jack grunted as he shook himself awake as he righted himself on the chair. “Are you ok?”

“Ya just tired is all,” Jack replied a he tried to stay awake.

“So Silver how did you sleep last night,” June asked as she placed a plate of food in front of both Jack and I.

“Like a rock,” I replied as I picked up the syrup bottle and drenched the pancakes and bacon in maple syrup. “Thank you for the food.”

“You’re welcome I love to cook,” she replied as she got a plate for herself. “Plus I would like to see Jack eat something other then junk food.”

“I don’t eat junk food all the time,” Jack tried to protest as I handed him the bottle of syrup. “Thanks.”

“Yep,” I replied as I took a bite of syrup covered bacon. “Not to be nosey or anything but what type of work do you do?”

“I work a the hospital,” she replied as she sat down and begun to eat. “My turn to be nosey, were are your parents?”

“Ah,” oh shit what I’m I suppose to say, that I’m an experiment made by a group of scientists that wanted to make vaccines throw mutations form a different dimension? “I don’t know they left me at a park when I was really little, I’ve been on the streets ever since then.”

“No one ever noticed you were on your own?”

“Nope people were to involved I there own worlds to notice, let alone care about a little kid asking for food,” the story wasn’t the far fetched, for about two years I was on the streets when I was about three. “The most they do is give you change for food but mostly pennies, nickles, and some dimes.”

“Wow that’s horrible,” June sounded upset and Jack was looking at me with a sad and confused look.

“It’s life so you get use to it after a while,” I replied poking at my food. 

“Why didn’t you go to the cops,” Jack asked as he took a drink of milk.

“What and get put in a foster home were nobody cares if you get hurt, or they blame you if something goes missing or broken? Some of those people act so nice to you when there are other people around but then turn around and beat you when you’re alone.” Taking a deep breath “now enough of the depressing bull, anything else going on?”

“Oh ya Agent Fowler dropped off a credit card for you earlier,” Jack replied as he helped try to change the mood. “He said to only get things you need and to not go crazy with it.”

“Cools.”  
~~

 

After five hellish hours of shopping all we had managed to get was four pairs of pants (two of which were shorts), five tee shirts, three bras, a pack of five underwear, a pack of socks, a pair of shoes, sandals, a swimsuit, and a new red jacket. It was a living nightmare and I was glad it was finally over as we sat in the food court eating a large pizza. Miko had tried to pick out all or the close that she thought would look cute on me but most of them looked a little to slutty for my taste. When I picked out some stuff she called it “to plain without any style.”

Ten times I told her I didn’t want to be at the mall anymore, twenty times we argued about what type of style was me, about fifty times I felt like smashing my head ageist the wall. But at the moment Miko was talking about some band she saw last week. I was just glad that after we finished eating we would go back to the safe house (Miko wanted to swim in the pool). I looked at my phone to check the time to see it was late in the afternoon. 

“Can we go now,” I asked as she finished the last slice of pizza.

“Fine,” she replied with her mouth still full of food. “I’ll call Bulk.”

After we got pick up Miko had insisted on going to a movie rental place and we picked out some movies (most of which I had never herd of). When we finally got back I looked at the time to see it was almost seven o’clock. To early to call it a night. Jack and Raff looked throw the movies that we got and picked a few out to watch. I really didn’t want to watched to movie so I decided to take a dip in the pool. The swimsuit I picked out was a two piece that covered up most of the scars I have, so no one would be the wiser. 

~~

 

Back in the other dimension the bots couldn’t believe what they were seeing. The building was in ashes, some of the stated to dig to see if there friend was still in the mess or not. Most of what use to be some invention of Wheeljack’s was now twisted piles of scrap.

“Ah, what happened,” Optimus asked as he saw the burned reminisce of Wheeljack’s old workshop, “Where’s Wheeljack?”

“We have no idea,” Jazz replied a he continued to dig throw the ashes of the building.

“And the worse part is that Silver was with him,” Ratchet said as he crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the others looking for some type of clue of what had happened.

“We’re not going to tell Prowler are we,” Jazz asked as he dusted himself off.

“We have to, but you’re the only one who he wont freak out on,” Ratchet replied before his leader could. “So you’re gonna tell him.”

“This isn’t going to end well is it?”

“Nope.”

~~

 

I was sitting alone in the house playing on my phone as the news played on the tv in the background. Jack had to go to work at some fast food place, Raff went to work on a school project, and Miko had gotten herself grounded. So for the time being I had the house to myself. There wasn’t that much going on at the bots base (other than Ratchet working on the computer and the other bots were all out doing something or another. And then there was a knock on the door. I got up and cracked the door open a little to see a man with a large scare going down the side of his face.

“Hello is there something I can do for you sir,” I asked and the man smiled. It made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end, all my senses screamed for me to slam the door shut and lock it.

“Maybe, is your parents home miss,” even his voice set me on edge, I shook my head no. It disturbed me that the only thing keeping this man out was a inch and a half wooden door with a thin chain keeping it from being opened anymore. “Than have you seen any of these kids before,” he asked as he handed me some pictures of the others.

“No sorry I haven’t,” I replied with a surprisingly calm voice as I handed the pictures back. “Why, if I may ask?”

“That would be confidential, miss?”

“Ah, Alex,” I replied the first name that came to mind.

“Alex,” he repeated. “Pretty name, mine’s Silas.”

“Well it was nice to meet you but I have chores to go finish.”

“Alright then I hope you’ll call if you see them,” he said as he handed me a business card.

“Ok, bye,” I quickly closed the door as the man stated to leave. “Oh dear Primus, that guy was creepy.” I ran into my bedroom and pulled out my phone and called Ratchet.

“This better be an emergency,” came the annoyed replied.

“Kind of, do you know a man named Silas,” I asked and there was a long pause and it made my already stressed nerves even more stressed. “Ratchet are you still there?”

“Silver you needed to...” Optimus tried to reply but the line was cut off. 

“Optimus?!” The front door was slammed opened and several pairs of foot steps stormed throw the house. “Shit,” I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my subspace an throw all of my new close and some other things I needed. Throwing the subspace back into the back I pulled it on and opened the window. Just as I finished getting out of the window the door to the room was smashed opened. 

“She’s getting way,” one of the men yelled as I pulled out an small paint bomb and throw it into the room. My feet began to burn on the hot shingled roof as I ran along the top trying to figure out a safe way down without getting caught. The only way I could see possible was to jump into the pool but I would have to swim and there’s a pretty good chance they would block me from getting out. Teleporting is out, (without a clear head I could seriously get hurt or end up somewhere worse.) 

The bottom of my feet were screaming as I looked to the neighbor houses. One of them had a balcony that looked close enough I could jump to it, so that’s what I did. With a running start I jumped to the balcony and just barely missed it. My legs dangled under me as I tried to get a better grip on the railing, behind me I could hear the men shouting as they tried to figure out how to get me. I quickly dropped to the ground, and made a run for the road. Apparently there was more guys out front with big guns. Gunfire rang out as I ducked behind a bush and tried to think (hoping they didn’t see me).

I needed to focus on a way out, even if I had to electrocute them (hopefully it won’t have to come to that). I need to calm myself and try to slow my heart rate down so I could try to teleport out of here. Closing my eyes, I try to picture a safe place to be. Oh god dam it why is it every time when I try this I think of Alcatraz? Opening my eyes a somewhat frustrated sigh escape me. Out of all places I could have gone I ended up at Alcatraz, again. “WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING,” I yelled into the empty halls of the old rundown jail. And then my phone started to ring, “Hello?”

“Did you just teleport yourself to Alcatraz again,” Wheeljack asked in an amused tone.

“Yes, what how do you know where I’m at?”

“You remember the tracking device we installed in the back of your neck?”

“Oh ya, I forgot about that. Wait how are you concerted to the tracker?”

“My data pad, and yes I made sure that it’s the only thing that can get the signal,” Wheeljack replied as I could hear him typing on what I assume was said data pad. “And how are you going to explain this to the bots?”

“Oh crap I don’t know, I think I’ll half to play dumb... It’s raining outside,” I said as I looked out one of the windows as I could hear him chuckling on the line.

“Well I can’t come and get you,” Wheeljack said as the typing stopped. “Just stay inside till it stops or try to teleport yourself somewhere else.”

“Ya ya ya, I’ll try to teleport somewhere else,” I replied rolling my eyes. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye,” I could just feel the stupid grin on his faceplate as he hung up.

~~

 

After five hours of trying to teleport somewhere else I gave up. I just kept ending up somewhere in the jail and the rain hasn’t let up yet. I pulled out my phone and dialed Ratchet’s com number. 

“Hello,” Ratchet answered in an irritated tone.

“Hay Ratchet I think I need help,” there was a long pause and then there was mumbling on the line. “Hello?”

“How on earth are you at Alcatraz,” Agent Fowler asked in a confused tone as Miko was yelling something in the background about some game.

“I have no idea,” I lied as I walked down the hall to the main exit. “Can you guy get me out of here?”

“How do we know this isn’t some trick Silas is pulling,” Miko shouted.

“One no one is here but me and two I don’t want to be stuck here when the sun starts to go down,” I replied as I looked out throw the doors into the court yard.

“Why you scared of the ghosties,” I could hear the teasing tone in Miko’s voice.

“No it’s going to be pitch black after the sun goes down.”

“And that’s when the ghosts come out,” Miko seemed to be having fun mocking me.

“Oh for the love of...” Taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself before I did something stupid. “Just get me out of here,” I replied throw gritted teeth. 

“I have the ground bridge locked onto your location just give me a moment,” Ratchet replied as I could hear typing. A moment later a green portal appeared and I stepped into it as I tried to calm myself. I could feel the charge of frustration start to build. The more agitated I became the higher of an electrical charge my body tried to create. It’s meant to be a defensive protocol but if the person in question loses control the power becomes overpowering and could end up killing the them and anyone near them. I have seen that happen many times to mostly the people that had to much of a temper. 

“How did you get to Alcatraz,” Jack asked as the portal closed behind me but I could only shrug.

“I wonder how Silas knew you know about the bots,” Raff said as he typed away on his computer. “So you alright?”

“Ya I guess but I really don’t know what happened,” I replied as I walked over to the ladder and climbed it to the platform. 

“Well that sucks I would have loved to know what happened,” Miko pouted and Jack nudged her in the ribs with his elbow. She just glared at him.

~~

 

Wheeljack typed on the new laptop he just bought at a local electronic shop. He was glad that Peceptor had insisted on making all of the bots have a solid holoform, it allowed him to go get things he may need for the device he was building. He had most of the things he needed but he wasn’t to sure if this would even work but he knew he had to at least try. The where house was a nice secluded area and out of the way, so when he heard a voice it startled him.

“Well what do we have here,” Wheeljack looked up to see three men walking toured him. “You seem to be a busy man,” the man in the middle said as the other to spread out around him and his work. Wheeljack thought it would be wise to just stay quiet rather than getting himself into more trouble than he was already in. “It’s a nice little workshop you have here,” the man said as he stopped in front of the inventor. “It would be a shame if something were to happen to it.”

“What do you want,” Wheeljack asked as he saw the other two touching his stuff.

“Five hundred dollars,” the man replied with an evil grin.

“Then you and your men will leave me alone,” the man just nodded. “Fine,” Wheeljack pulled out his wallet and took out five one hundred dollar bills.

“Nice doing business with you,” the man said as he took the the money. 

The men left and Wheeljack resumed his work as if nothing had happened. It wasn’t the first time he had been shaken down for money by some strangers and he was pretty sure it wasn’t going to be the last time ether. It didn’t really bother him, it wasn’t his money to start with he hacked to money into an account he made up. He just hoped that the men wouldn’t come back that and he realized he needed to set up an alarm around the perimeter just so he’d at lest have a fair warning to any unwanted visitors.  
“Well time to get back to work,” Wheeljack said to himself as he got some tools.

~~

A nice cool breeze was calming me as I watched Miko drag Raff over to the water. Jack had gone to get everyone something to drink on such a hot day. I was sitting on a beach towel under an umbrella just enjoying the nice day. Going to the beach was Miko’s idea and we had all agreed as long as she didn’t try burring any of us. There were a couple of people there but not to many, I had already walked the length of the beach twice, looking for sea glass. I found a lot of cool rocks, and had made a sand castle out of them with Raff’s help (Miko jumped on the sand castle when we weren’t looking she said it was an accident but Raff and I didn’t believe her).

“How are you feeling,” Jack asked as he sat down and handed me a water bottle.

“Good,” I replied as took a sip of water. “Is Miko always this hipper?”

“Ya, I’m just glad she didn’t realized the bots were going on a mission when Ratchet bridged us here,” Jack replied as we watched Raff walked back to our spot while Miko seemed to pout.

After what seemed like an eternity of bagging Miko had convinced us to go an get some food from one of the nearby stands. We sat on our beach towels eating and enjoying the sunshine. It has been such a long time since I was able to just kick back and relax. Come to think of it the last time I had relaxed was the day before the “incident,” and that was years ago. Well, that’s a way to ruin a good mood. 

“We should go buy some souvenirs,” Miko said as she finished her hamburger.

“Why there so expensive around here,” Jack replied as he ate some of his fries.

“I agree, with Jack,” I replied as she looked at Raff and me.

“You guy are sooo not cool,” Miko replied as she stole one of Jack’s fries.

“You want cool, I’ll give you cool,” I said as I throw an ice cube at her.

“That’s not what I meant,” Miko yelled as she thew the cube back at me.

“I know,” I couldn’t help but smile. Strangely enough I was having a nice time but all to quickly we had to return back to the base, where Miko then found out the bots had gone out on a mission. She had begun her assault of question at Bulkhead not long after we got back. I had changed back into my normal close and started to peruse the internet for any info that may be useful to any of us. I looked at my phone to check the time by the text message from Wheeljack almost made me burst out laughing.

Well I got robbed again.

What happened this time? I texted back with a little smile on my face.

I forgot to put up a perimeter alarm and some (What I assume) gangsters snuck up on me and shuck me down for $500. They soon left after tho.

Let me guess you just gave them the money?

Ya, so?

Your a goon ball you know? You should be very careful man, they might come back. And frankly I can’t pay some ransom for you this time. The first three time were expensive enough and that was went Prowler dealt with it.

Oh come on it wasn’t that bad :(

We had to pay for your holoform and your vehicle form, SEPARATELY (may I remind you) and that was because you were too stupid to go back into your vehicle form >:(

Well I didn’t know what the plan was so sue me

Just be careful and be aware of your surrounding WJ. Can you at least do that for me ok?

Oh ok Silver I’ll try. Hay have you been getting rid of that “access energy” you have?

Other than charging my phone not really, I haven’t figured out a safe way to do it around here. I’m constantly being watched but I have been able to keep myself calm for the time being. I may have to sit outside during a “freak” thunder storm.

Lol I remember how freaked out everyone was when the lighting almost hit you last time.

Ya I know Prowler grounded me for a week because of that. It was still worth it to see OP’s face when it singed the tips of my hair. He almost had a heart attack.

And that’s why you have short hair now. Hay, I need to get back to work so I’ll talk to you latter.

Ok bye Joker.

Bye Sparky.

I hate that nickname but there’s nothing I can do about it now. If someone other than a friend called me that than I would beat the living scrap out of them. Looking up from my smart phone, I went back to surfing the net for some interesting info. After about an hour I found a website for some organization call M.E.C.H. I looked throw and found out that the Silas guy was the leader of the group. It seems there goal in life is to start a new world order using advance technology. I had to hack into there data base to see more info on why they were marked as “extremely dangerous” in the government files. It seemed like they were trying to advance human evolution throw using the tech they “acquire” but it wasn’t working out all that well. Most of there techno organic experiments have fail and the few that (lets say successful) experiments had horrible side effects. It made me sick to my stomach just by reading what they have done to the poor unsuspecting people they used as guinea pigs.

I may be a genetically altered experiment made to control and train others like me but even in the early stages of my creation we were never treated like how M.E.C.H. treats there people. It’s almost as bad when the government took over our “safety” and “growth” but less barbaric. My anger almost had me shaking. I needed to stop looking at this messed up organization and calm myself before I did something stupid. Looking around the room I noticed Miko had disappeared along with Bulkhead. Raff and Jack were playing a video game on the tv as Bee watched them. It was somewhat calming to know that there were still some mindless bliss, but it could always end badly that way. After Jack, Miko, and Raff went home for the night (after the hole Silas incident, it was concluded that it would be safer if I stayed at the base) I continued to surf the net but this time I was looking up some heart warming stories. Primus knew I needed it.

But sadly I couldn’t let it go I needed to do something even if I ended up getting myself kill. Looking around the room to make sure no one was in the room, I grabbed my bag and teleported out when I made sure the room was empty. I ended up a few miles away from the M.E.C.H. base, I pulled out my subspace device and dug out my armor. Pulling my helmet on, the internal systems activated as I slid the visor down over my eyes. I watched the load screen as I pulled on the fabric like armor. The pants took a little longer then I expected but when I finished the gear was fully in sync and everything was ready to go. I gave the fabric a quick shock and it shifted into heave duty armor. It was made specifically for me buy my creators but it took me a long time to get it back after the whole incident With it on no one could tell who I was, (that was a good thing in a battle) and it was always safer to have it on even if I really didn’t need it. 

With everything set and ready to go, I started to head over to the base. The (electric) fence was easy to get past, but once I was inside the alarms went off and the guards ran to surround with there guns raised. Oh this was going to be fun. 

“Put your hands up or you will be shot,” one of the guards yelled at me in a threatening tone.

“Go to hell,” I snapped as I could sense the pain of the experiments throw the electronic fields from underneath the ground. I just needed to get past these goons, one bolt of lightning in the center would do the trick. The main guard gave the signal to shoot, but sadly for them I was able to repel all of the bullets with the help of my electro-gauntlets like gloves. I watched as the bullets shot back at then and they tried to duck but most of them got hit in some non deadly spot, as I started to head for the building a strong electrical charge started to build in my body and charged my armor. I kicked the doors open and walked into the main room to see that there was a lot of off world tech scattered all over. How annoying, I need to get to the main power score but in this mess how am I going to find it. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the electrical currents. The place looked like a giant spider web of electricity. As I found it a squad of men had slowly approached me with there guns held high. 

“How primitive,” I looked at the men with a board stair as I started to change all of the electrical current's flow. Everything around the base started to sort out as the men moved in closer. “You’re all gonna die,” turning to face them, “And there’s nothing you can do about it you worthless pieces of crap.” Sending a large surge of energy out of my body I could feel every bit of life go out around me as they tried to scream.

The silence that came after was calming, it was as if everything had stopped in one moment but sadly I knew it wouldn't last. I checked to see if I could feel any small electrical current that might be given off form something living, thankfully there was nothing. The silence made me feel numb, it was pleasant to not have to feel all of the currents around me. It stressed me out when there are currents all around, unlike a normal person I can feel all of the currents about a mile away form me, no mater how faint it might be. It gets vary annoying after a while, especially when I’m stuck around places that have a lot of electronics or high voltage things. The only thing that use to calm me down in places like that was other electro masters but now... I don’t even know if there are any electro masters left (besides myself). I was told that most of them lost control during the attacks and the others weren’t stable enough to survive the initial creation stage to begin with. 

I’m an Alpha with no flock, to the outside word I would be nothing without them but to the others I’m the most powerful of them all. Without having to train, teach, and control the younglings I can improve myself and do as I please. It was always a highly debated thing among the other Alphas but most of them said that they enjoyed having the chance to take care of the younger kids, others just enjoyed playing the older sibling to them. It was nice to have the kids around (at least when some were able to be stabilized enough to be trained). 

I started to walk out into the nice cool night air, past the singed bodies of men who hid there faces from the light of day just so they could live a double life, past the now broken vehicles that would never run again, past the fence and into the woods. After getting a safe distance away, I deactivated the armor and took it off, putting it into my subspace. I was so exhausted from the loss of energy that I almost didn’t catch the sound of a ground bride opening up a few feet way. Jumping into to the nearby bushes, hoping that it wasn’t any of the bots, but thankfully it wasn’t. As the cons started to look around I teleported back to the Autobot’s base. Ratchet was typing away on the computer and the other bot were standing around looking at the computer as I walked in from the bathroom. (Don’t need to be too suspicious now do I?)

“What’s going on,” I asked as I got back on the platform.

“There was a spike in energy in the north west and now there are a lot of Decepticon activity at the site,” Optimus replied as the ground bridge was activated. “And we must investigate what is going on.”

“Oh,” I tried to sound interested but I was to tired and it was almost one in the morning. “Hope you guy can figure out what’s going on,” I manged to yawn out, but knowing full well that there wouldn’t be much for them too find.

“Autobots lets move...”

“Hang on the cons left and now theirs human reporters and police all over the site,” Ratchet said as he closed the ground bridge and pulled up the news feed. The news reporter was talking about some sort of generator malfunction that caused massive electrical surge problems and the police were looking into it. 

“Hmm, Ratchet isn’t that a M.E.C.H. Base,” Optimus asked as he looked at the on going news feed.

“I think it is but let me look,” the medic replied as he pulled up a map that had red dots all over it, a red dot sat on top of where the base was.

“I wonder what happened,” I said trying to stay awake as the story unfolded.

“Who knows it could have been an experimental device that went off,” Ratchet replied as he continued to type on the computer.

I don’t really know what happened after I sat down on the couch but I awoke to having Miko in my face with a sharpie in hand. I had to try and keep from growling at her as she backed away sheepishly.

“I told you it was a bad idea,” Jack said in an I told you so tone.

“I didn’t think she would wake up,” Miko replied as she pouted and put the sharpie away.

“Really,” I asked in annoyance. “Did she draw on me,” I looked over at Jack and he shook his head at me. “Good, anyway what’s going on?”

“The bots are trying to figure out what happened at a M.E.C.H base,” Jack replied as he continued to watch the tv.

“There was apparently a large power surge that had killed all of the people on base,” Raff finished explaining when he saw the (fake) confused look on my face.

“Hmm” I replied as I checked the time on my phone, it was almost noon. “Don’t you guys have school today?” It was Monday after all.

“In-service day,” Raff replied.

~~

After a month of being stuck at the base June had insisted that I stay at her house, it was a long debated topic but yesterday I had given up and said ok. Right now I was sitting on the couch in the living room, it was two in the morning but I couldn’t sleep so I was watching the TV. I was looking at the news on my phone, there was a lot of reports on how some military bases were having fatal electrical problems. 43 bases had been found and all of them where being investigated by the government. M.E.C.H. was being crippled and the bots didn’t understand what was going on. It was a little funny to see them stumped like this, my bots knew about the Alphas attacking bases like M.E.C.H.s and they were trying to figure out which one was the cause of it. They always had it narrowed down to five possible Alphas, two pryo masters, a nightmare, a psychic, and (me) the only electro master. I wonder if they figured out that someone was purposely destroying these bases if not then there not really good investigators. 

“You still up,” Jack asked as walked over to the couch.

“Ya, just can’t sleep is all,” I said as I watched him sit down. 

“Same.” We sat in silence for a while watching a late night night tv show, it was something about how the cops find criminals. “So how did you end up at Alcatraz?”

“What,” I looked at him with a confused look but on the inside I started to panic. “I don’t know.”

“Ya I don’t believe you,” he said as he looked me strait in the eye. “I know we told Miko to drop it but it doesn’t make any sense of how you got there in such short time,” I don’t know what I should do. Should I tell him or should I play dumb? In all my life playing dumb was always the best answer but here it’s different. It’s safer. I wont be used or will I? I know Wheeljack uses me but it’s mutual, he gets the power he needed and I get rid of the access energy. “Hay you ok,” Jack asked braking my train of thought.

“What ya just thinking,” I replied as I realized I had started to panic. Taking a deep breath I asked “how well can you keep a secret?”

“Well considering I have a robot alien in my garage, I think I can keep a little secret,” Jack half joked half seriously replied.

“Ah ya, any way what I’m about to tell you can’t be repeated to anyone,” I could feel myself become more nervous my the second. “And I can’t stress this enough, please don’t tell anyone.”

“Ya I promise I won’t tell anyone,” Jack said as he looked a little spooked at my seriousness. “Just take it easy, you look like your going to throw up.”

“Um ok, so I know this is going to sound crazy but I’m from a different dimension,” holding my breath I looked at Jack to see his reaction.

“How do you know that,” he asked after a moment.

“In my dimension we also have bots and cons, we have some bots with the same names,” I replied relived that he wasn’t instantly calling me crazy. “And the New Gen isn’t a thing here.”

“What is a New Gen?”

“Oh the New Gen are human experiments originality meant to create new vaccines to help people but when the government found out that the New Gen could be used for militarily use, so they started to kill the older experiments and tried to capture the younger ones but most of them ended up dead.” I looked down to my hands trying not let my sorrow be seen. “They had only got about half of the scientists that were working on the projects but sadly for them most of them only dealt with the actual training and teaching of the New Gen, not the creating of them.”

“They killed the older ones,” Jack asked looking a little disturbed at the information.

“Well at first they were trying to capture everyone but big guys with big guns got a little trigger happy especially when the older kids tried to fight back.” I shook my head remembering how I had tried to looked the base down to try and keep the others from freaking out. It had failed horribly. “The worse part is that the government doesn't see them as humans, just weapons they can use in a war.”

“How would they use them for war?”

“Ah, do to the genetic modification most of the New Gen have unique abilities like being able to control the elements, but it’s more like they have super powers.”

“Miko would love that,” Jack smiled at the thought of Miko meeting someone like that.

“Ya I know,” I felt a little better at the thought of someone loving the idea of someone wanting to be a New Gen kid. “But the people the government wants the most are the Alphas.”

“Alphas? Are they like a pack leader?”

“Ya, but the Alphas are the top ranked New Gen experiments and they have to be specifically designed and made. There use to be over five hundred but now there’s less then twenty-five.” 

“Wow that really sucks,” Jack sound upset. “How did that happen?”

“The Alphas tried to protect the younger kids when the attacks started and they didn’t know what an Alpha was. It makes things worse that the few that are still alive are being hunted down and forced to harm the younger New Gen intend of protecting them.”

“That’s really messed up.”

“I know. The scientists got mad at that and then started to make the newer experiments into monsters that would kill anything in there paths. The Alphas started to kill them to protect the others and they killed there makers in spite. The government got wind of that and used it to make the public think they were monsters who killed there own kind for no reason.” After that there was a long pause before Jack said something.

“How do you know all of this?”

“Because I’m an Alpha and I had live throw most of it, but if any of my bots found out I was an Alpha they would have to report me to there superiors and I would be forced to harm my own kind.” I was so afraid of that from happening I wouldn’t use my powers as much as I should have. “Especially since I’m a rare one at that.”

“Rare one,” Jack asked looking surprised.

“Ya, I’m an Electro Master. Out of all of the Alphas there was only three in existences. They killed the other two during the first attacks.” I stretcher my arms over my head trying to relieve some stress. “It’s really hard to make an electro master in the first place but to make an Alpha is almost impossible to get stabilized when in the first stages.”

“What can an electro master do?”

“We can manipulate electricity and can magnetize things,” I replied with a small smile. “Our body can create it’s own electricity so we can charge things at will.”

“That’s cool,” Jack replied as I could see the gears turning in his head. “Are you the one attacking the M.E.C.H bases?”

“Yes,” I replied slowly. “They were kidnapping people and using them for there sick experiments, I couldn’t let that happen to someone. Not with my instincts trying to take over to protect them.”

“Oh,” Jack seemed to be ok with my expatiation.

“Just please don’t tell any of the bots,” I asked trying not to be scared of the possibilities that may never happen.

“Ya sure,” he replied. “What are the other types of New Gen are there.”

“Well there are Electro, Geo, Hydro, Psychic, Eco, Pyro, Air, Nightmare, Normal, and Abnormal. At least that’s all I know of.”

“There’s that many different types of New Gen’s,” Jack asked a little surprised.

“Yep and last time I checked in they were trying to make three new category of people but it wasn’t going so well.”

“They can create more?”

“They use to only have Psychic, Pyro, and Hydro in the beginning. In truth I like being an Electro Master I don’t need to have a charger for anything.”

“I guess that wold come in handy,” Jack replied with a smile. 

“Does, I lost my phone charger a couple of months ago,” I replied feeling more calm than I have been in a long while. “Plus I don’t ever need to buy batteries.”

“Well we should go to bed,” Jack stood up and stretched. “Miko says she has a surprise for us tomorrow.”

“Oh well that can’t end well,” I replied as I got up as well.

“Usually doesn’t, but you never know.”

**Author's Note:**

> New Gen list.
> 
> New Generation- (also known as New Gen) human experiments meant for new vaccines, have unique abilities/powers, mostly kids/teens, all have regeneration,
> 
> Alphas- top ranked New Gen experiments, have multiple abilities/powers/skill sets, made to teach younger experiments control of powers, all can teleport, when killed the mind gets transferred to new body (if available), all have precognitive dreaming, enhanced memory, faster regeneration, are mated for life (or so says the scientists),
> 
> Breed New Gen- a child of two New Gen, one one has ever existed (the parents were both alphas), was born do to miss communication of placement for both alphas, the child died during the first attacks along side father,
> 
> The perfect Alpha- a rumored Alpha who can use all powers, may not really exists.
> 
> Electro Masters- manipulation of electricity, can charge things, acts like a lightning rode, can produce EM fields, can be magnetic, can create electrical storms at will, 
> 
> Geo Masters- manipulation of earth, not very conductive, can manipulation metals,
> 
> Hydro Masters- manipulation of water, can use ice, can be resistance to very low temperatures, dehydration, 
> 
> Psychic- can control minds, can have high empathy, can have telekinesis, can have telepathy, may have telekinesis, technopathy, seismic burst, can have levitation, image projection, can have forcefields,
> 
> Eco Masters- manipulation of plants, animals and insects, can speed up growth of plants, can get animals and insects to help them,
> 
> Pyro Masters- manipulation of fire, resistance to high temperatures, combustion, plasmakinesis,
> 
> Neutrals- have no real powers or abilities, are trained to fight, may have unnatural strength, learns how to hack, unnatural speed, 
> 
> Air Masters- manipulation of air, can crate breathable air pockets, can remove all breathable air from a room,
> 
> Nightmares- manipulation of darkness, can make your worst nightmares come true, can hide in the shadows, may have umbrakinesis, telescopic vision,
> 
> Abnormal- have multiple powers from other categories, are very unpredictable, not very stable (genetic),


End file.
